Figure it out
by Saharet
Summary: Yang drags Blake to a night club on a Friday night. Yang wants to dance and Blake wants to leave. But when Yang's teasing crosses the line will she be able to make it up to Blake? Big focus on Blake and Yang's relationship. Bumbleby.


A motorcycle could be seen speeding through the city, recklessly driving around cars. In front sat Yang, smirk hidden behind her black visor. Blake was sitting behind her, holding on for dear life.

"I'm actually doing you a favor Blakey!"

Blake bit down a hiss and held unto Yang a bit harder than necessary, making Yang laugh and speed up. A small gasp was heard as they narrowly moved between a 18 wheeler truck and a van. Blake released one arm from around the blonde to punch the side of her helmet.

"Stop trying to kill us."

"Fine! But only because if we do get an accident I won't get to see super serious Blake dancing under strobe lights!" yelled back Yang through her thick motorcycle helmet.

They eventually stopped at what Blake assumed must be some sort of club. It was hard to tell from the outside and it made the club all that more shady. Blake fidgeted as Yang removed her helmet, golden mane of hair pooling over her shoulders as she did. Blake stared at the shiny hair a bit longer than she usually let herself because Yang noticed. She snapped her fingers in front of the helmet and smirked.

"Need some help there?"

Blake didn't grace Yang with an answer and simply removed the black motorcycle helmet. She handed it over to Yang who secured both their helmets to her precious baby. Blake's cat ears twitched under the bow, she could hear the low pulsing of the music coming from the club.

"So this is where we will spend this nice and beautiful evening? Locked up in a hot and sweaty box with strangers?"

"Eyup~" agreed Yang, pulling her hair back from her shoulders, making Blake's eyes shift towards it for a second. "You forgot to mention the nice alcoholic beverages that comes with those sweet little umbrellas."

Blake rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of herself. "Does your plan to make me enjoy myself seriously only consist of cocktails?"

"And the umbrellas, don't forget the umbrellas Blake."

Blake glared at Yang and pushed her aside, walking towards what looked like the entry to the club. The only way to really tell was the tall man standing in front of it. There was also a small line of people behind a velvet cord, but what did she know about that? Yang happily jogged to follow Blake, stopping into a walk just in front of her friend. Pushing her chest forward, she waved at the bouncer. The bouncer beckoned them towards him and Yang let out a satisfied little sound that made Blake roll her eyes.

"Thanks handsome" Yang purred and Blake could swear she saw Yang slip something in the pocket of the bouncer as she passed by the door. She was hoping it was money.

Because with Yang, it could be anything from drugs to her own number. The thought of the latter annoyed her a bit. Just a tiny bit.

They passed the entrance and made it to the dance floor. Yang wasn't kidding when she was talking about strobe lights. Blake groaned and scanned the place for the bars. Because if she was going to be dragged to a club she would actually try and cash in on some illegal drinking. Gotta live once in a while right? And besides, she didn't mind breaking the law, as long as it didn't hurt anyone.

Then Yang did the thing. She called it the thing because she had never saw anyone walk in a room with as much presence as Yang. She didn't know if it was related to her semblance, but damn, Yang could light up a room. She had seen a lot of weird entrances in her days at Beacon, but despite her commenting on all of them, Yang's was the most memorable one. She walked like she owned the place, it was hard to stop starring at her. Blake followed after Yang as she strutted through the dance floor, keeping her distance a bit to keep the attention away from herself as she took a look around the club.

She suddenly didn't have the impression that Yang had dragged her in a shady bar. She couldn't see anyone that looked particularly dangerous or, you know, capable of using their aura. Any chomp with a weapon was not really dangerous in her head. Her ears twitched slightly under her bow and her eyes went back to Yang, leaning on the bar and about to order some alcohol probably.

"Two strawberry sunrises, no ice, and don't forget the little umbrellas."

Blake made her way to Yang's side and sat down next to her on a stool wordlessly. "You'll like it. And I mean, if you don't? I'll just get my second drink faster than usual" chirped Yang, chin in her gloved hand as she leaned her elbow on the bar to stare at Blake.

Blake looked back at Yang then at the drinks being prepared. "I do enjoy strawberries."

"There you go, that's the spirit Blakey."

Blake made a face at Yang "stop."

"But why though? I like it, it's a very nice, cute nickname for you." Yang grinned, chin still in her palm. "I mean if you don't like it, I have several I'm just dying to use on you" added Yang with a wink. Blake's face got a bit hot at Yang's teasing and the barman arrived just in time to save Blake from her rather unusual lack of response to Yang's antics.

Yang's amused face dropped slightly at the interruption and eyed the fancy drinks.

Blake grabbed her glass from the barman a bit harsher than she intended to but paid it no mind. She only spotted two small drops of the pink liquid sloshing out of the glass. She grabbed the umbrella decoration, tossed back the drink in one gulp and threw the umbrella at Yang.

Yang only smiled as the little plastic decoration hit her scarf and fell to floor. She straightened herself, puffed out her chest and grabbed her own drink. "Lookat you Blakey! Already in such a hurry. Take your time, we'll be here for a while."

Blake groaned at this, having no intention to spend the whole night in a club. Sure she had followed Yang, but it was mainly because Ruby looked too young to even try and get in a bar (apparently they tried). Yang could have asked Weiss but she would have probably found clubs "distasteful." And so, she had followed her partner for moral support.

Blake's throat burned with the drink she had swallowed in one gulp. She had barely managed to not get some sort of gag reflex as a result. Her plan had been to wash off the warmth that flushed her face, but it had obviously backfired as her face felt even hotter now. Oh well, at least Yang would think it's because of the alcohol.

"Shall we go dance or do you need more booze?"

Dance? Blake couldn't remember saying anything about agreeing to go dance. Sure she tagged along but it was mainly so that Yang had someone to keep an eye on her. Blake pondered, did her agreeing meant she had to participate in Yang's usual club activities? Was that what a friend would do?

"Blake, you're spacing out."

Blinking, the faunus waved Yang off and leaned back on the bar, facing the dance floor.

"You go, I'm not much of a dancing kind of person."

The fiery blond nodded and hopped off her stool. She leaned over Blake and made it a point to fix the slightly crooked bow on her partner's head. Blake's face flushed harder. Yang obviously knew her ears were under there and made sure to stroke them as she fixed the bow.

"We'll see about that Blakey. I tend to make people at least try and dance with me." For emphasis, Yang winked at her stunned partner and sashayed her way through the dancers. Blake groaned and turned away from the dance floor. She looked up at the barman who was eyeing her empty drink in a disapproving manner.

"Give me another of that pink drink please, on her tab."

"Sure thing" he smiled.

Blake only smirked a bit and when he was done, took the glass from the barman. Mouthing a small "thank you" at him, she leaned her side on the bar and scanned the room for Yang's golden mane. It was always easier to find her thanks to her hair.

So there she was, shaking her ass in time with the music, Blake supposed. She sipped at her drink, eyes trained on her partner for a lack of anything else worthwhile to look at. Needless to say that with the low lights, strobes and different color spotlights swirling everywhere; it was kinda hard to look at anyone but the girl. She radiated her own light because of the heat pulsing around her. Yang's aura was a mix of a heater and a flashlight and Blake mentally noted to make a comment if they were ever in need of any of the two. Her train of thoughts came to a stop when Yang turned around and their eyes met. Yang gave her a smug smirk and Blake's left eyebrow tugged upward. What is she thinking now?

Yang expertly navigated through the crowd of sweating bodies, slowly making her way towards Blake when some guy walked in front of her. Blake's ears twitched slightly under her bow as she was trying to hear their exchange but the music was too loud for her to make up any word. Soon after, Yang was back to facing her, wicked smile in place as she was grinding back on the guy behind her. Blake's face went from curiosity to passive annoyance. Good for her.

Now down graded to wing girl, Blake chuckled at herself and shrugged. She gave Yang a thumbs up and sipped from her glass, the boy was easy on the eyes. She finished her glass and ordered a third one, making sure to put it on Yang's tab. She wanted to drag Blake here and make her watch her dance with pretty boys? Fine, but she would pay for Blake's drinks.

Removing yet another umbrella from her drink, she used the pointy end to nibble on. She was starting to feel the alcohol in her system work on her thought filter. She assumed that the moment she got up, she would feel more of the effects. She groaned, she'd have to go to the bathroom soon. She did not want to leave her drink alone in case some weirdo would try and put something in it. She tried to get Yang's attention, maybe she could just drag that dude with her here for a while to make sure her glass was safe.

Yang's eyes met hers and Blake smiled. The fiery blonde simply pushed the guy away from her, ditched him there and made her way towards her partner. Blake lift an eyebrow and made a questioning face at Yang who just pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. "What? I can get another one, what's up?"

Blake sighed, of course she can. "I need you to watch over my drink while I go to the bathroom."

"Sure thing Blakey!"

Blake rolled her eyes and got up from her stool. As expected, her legs wobbled a bit under her weight. Yang saw that and shot her hand forward to help Blake stay on her feet.

"Someone's a light weight."

Blake gave her a stern look but straightened up. "It's just because I was sitting all that time. I'll be right back."

Blake walked carefully to the bathroom, flexing her hands and trying to see just how inebriated she was. After being done, she walked back to Yang. The good news was, she could still walk in her heels. The bad news was that she was way too aware of being in heels.

"Found your way back by yourself? Good girl" teased Yang. She raised her hand to pet Blake's ears under the bow but got it slapped away from the now blushing faunus.

"Cut that out Yang."

"Fine!" she sighed in a over dramatic manner, tossing back her own beverage before hopping towards the dance floor again. "You sure you don't wanna come dance with me?"

"Yes. Now go play."

Yang did the mature thing and stuck out her tongue at Blake before fading into the crowd of dancers again. Blake took her glass, finished it and turned towards the barman who was mixing a drink to her left. "Another one please" she motioned to her empty drink.

When her drink was prepared, she took out the umbrella and brought it to her lips, turning around to scan the crowd for Yang. She didn't search for long as by now, Yang's body was pulsing slightly red with her aura. Blake's mouth opened to let go of the umbrella which she dipped back in her drink absent mindly. She could see beads of sweat gliding down from under the orange scarf Yang always wore. Her eyes trailed down along the droplet of sweat and down her collar bone to the valley between her breast. She took in Yang's exposed stomach and legs, gazing at her intently as she was moving along to the music. Her eyes locked with Yang's suddenly but she didn't break eye contact. She didn't want Yang to think she caught her staring.

Yang got a knowing look, one Blake was sadly very familiar with, and the blonde smirked. Yang made it a point to slide down the pillar behind her and go back up slowly. Blake smirked too and tilted the glass to drink a bit from it but something made her stop.

A girl had gotten closer to Yang and was trying to get her attention. Yang finally broke eye contact with Blake and turned towards the girl. Blake's eyes squinted a bit and her fauna ears dropped on her head. She couldn't help feeling a bit territorial over her partner suddenly. She tried to occupy her thoughts elsewhere but then Yang and the girl started dancing together. Dancing real close to each other. Blake's umbrella fell from her lips and her cheeks tinged a deeper red. Seeing Yang and that girl dancing so close and grinding against each other made her face feel so warm she felt like she would just pass out.

She downed her drink in one go when Yang made eye contact with her. The blonde let her hands wander over the girl's exposed sides and stomach, grinding against her from behind. Blake swallowed harshly, she couldn't take her eyes off either Yang's hands or her face as she stared intently at her. Blake pulled at her black scarf, feeling beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she stared at Yang. The more she saw them dance the more she was getting flustered, but also something else. She just wished that girl would get bored and go away already. Who was she kidding? Who would get bored of Yang when she is so deliciously curling around you.

Blake cursed, she needed some air. Wasn't she supposed to be Yang's wing girl? She pushed herself off the stool, nearly tripping as her legs were like jelly. Unsure if the alcohol or Yang's display was at fault, she pushed it aside in her mind and wobbled to the nearest exit. Besides, Yang didn't need her help right now, that girl was wrapped around her finger, hand, whatever.

"Blake!"

She ignored what was obviously Yang trying to get to her and walked out through the side door, where people would go out to smoke. She groaned and put a hand on the brick wall, leaning on it to find a smoke free place to breath deeply. She inhaled two or three times before her mind would let her put some sense into anything.

Who Yang was attracted to, no matter what they were, was not her business. Blake wouldn't be the one to judge. She rubbed her aching faunus ears under their prison and sighed. Blake could care less about that kind hetero normative bullshit. She had been treated like shit enough as is for being a Faunus, she refused to be the one to spread hate.

Her train of thought got interrupted at the sound of a door being shoved back against the wall. Blake didn't need any other hint to know Yang had found her, she rolled her eyes and walked further down the alley. Footsteps followed her; decisive, loud and energetic footsteps. Blake could feel the alcohol in her vein embolden her speech as she turned around to give Yang her best smirk.

"It got too hot for you in there or something?"

Yang's face was flustered and her hair more disheveled than she had ever saw it. Her scarf was dangling off her shoulders, unrolled from around her neck. Blake chuckled to herself and leaned on the brickwall, looking her partner up and down appreciatively. "Looks like someone was having fun" she purred, "Don't make me stop you."

Yang had the decency to blush a bit and try to fix her hair. It was no use, her mane was caught in a "sex hair" state. Blake giggled to herself and waited for Yang to stop fussing over her hair. More footsteps and Blake's eyes had to focus on Yang being really close to her. Blake took a step back.

"Blakey" Yang tentatively spoke, not sure how her partner would respond. "Why did you run out?"

Blake's face went from amused to irritated. "Why don't you explore the answers and tell me why you think I left, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang looked taken aback, she bit her lip and rubbed her arm. She looked guilty and Blake was loving it. Her arms folded over her chest and she kept her eyes trained on Yang as she fumbled on her words. She made sure her face appeared pissed, brows furrowed even though she was starting to enjoy herself immensely.

"I... I'm not sure Blake."

Blake could tell Yang was feeling embarrassed about putting words to what had happened between them in the bar. If she didn't have so much alcohol in her system, she might have been too, but that wasn't the case. Yang, on the other hand, was pretty sober and pretty awkward. Her face turned beet red and she looked up at Blake, finally taking her eyes off the floor.

"If that girl hadn't showed up" started Yang, Blake's ears perked up. "Would you have got up and joined me?"

Blake stared blankly at Yang, watching her features turn incredibly uncomfortable, but firm. Her jaw was set, her eyes trained on her own despite her hands shaking at her sides. Blake pondered, had she punished Yang enough? Her thoughts drifted back to the way Yang had looked at her, the way her eyes had bored into her own while her hands rubbed that girl's inner thighs.

Jaw set set in a thin lipped smile, Blake pushed her hair back behind her shoulder in a mimic of Yang.

"I guess we'll never know now, will we?"

Yang's face fell and Blake turned around, walking around the building and towards the parking. Yang ran after her.

"Ok, I get it, I am a huge douche. Can you at least act like you are actually angry at me? I am so fucking confused right now."

Blake rolled her eyes and continued walking, she brushed past Yang's motorcycle and kept going.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm walking home."

"Are you serious right now? You had four drinks, I'm not letting you walk home by yourself. You didn't even bring Gambol shroud."

"I don't need my weapon to shrug off pathetic thugs, Yang."

Yang let out an annoyed groan and ran in front of Blake. She was sweating and her breath was short. "What do I have to say so you'll stop and let me drive you home?"

Blake hissed "Figure it out."

Blake pushed Yang out of her way and kept going. She didn't hear Yang's boots on the concrete anymore so she figured Yang wasn't following her. Her teeth grit together and she kicked at a rock in her way. After spending so much time together, she really didn't want to hold yang's hand through this. She'll just have to stop being clueless and grow a goddamn spine.

Blake brushed a hand through her hair and took the opportunity to pull off her bow. The cold air over her otherwise imprisoned ears was welcomed and she took in a deep, calming breath.

The city was starting to get smaller around her now as she walked and she figured she was around half of the way to Beacon. Her body was slowly flushing the alcohol out of her system and she was wondering where Yang had gone. Her insides twisted as she thought about Yang going back to the club and dancing with some stranger again. She probably could have forgiven Yang for dancing with that girl and let her pull her to the dance floor instead. The idea of Yang's hands running over her like she had witnessed earlier made a blush reappear over her cheeks and she tried to stop thinking about it.

"Remember Blake, you are angry at her."

Despite being a clueless idiot, Yang had probably noticed how Blake had stared at her during her little stunt. That would prove difficult if she ever pulled something like that again. Her pride wouldn't let Yang enjoy anymore of that. She would have Yang beg on her knees before she gave in to her next trick.

The sound of a motorcycle came from behind her and her eyes rolled instinctively. She looked straight ahead as Yang slowed down, stopping in front of her and taking her helmet off.

"You took your bow off."

"Very sharp of you Yang, bravo."

Yang recoiled, biting her lip before pushing her legs at her sides to make the motorcycle follow Blake's slow pace.

"Look, I took time to think about this like you wanted me to. I'm not going to say anything stupid again."

"It's already too late for that" said Blake, twitching her ears for emphasis.

"Fuck, Blake."

Yang jumped off her baby, making it fall to the side in a thud that did not sound good. Blake reached towards it by reflex, knowing how much Yang cared about her motorcycle.

"Leave it, I'll take her to the shop tomorrow if anything."

Blake rose an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest defensively.

"I'm listening, Yang."

Yang bit her lip and took a deep breath, eyes to the ground.

"I know I didn't behave like a good teammate tonight. I know I was a shitty friend but hear me out okay? I didn't plan for it to go the way it did."

Blake's left eyebrow rose at the word plan.

"I was happy you accepted to join me tonight and I shouldn't have acted so ungrateful. I tried to make you dance with me and I knew you wouldn't right away so I tried to erm... convince you."

They both looked everywhere but at each other for a moment before Yang took a step forward.

"I should have known by now that leaving you by yourself so long was not the way to go. And even if.." Yang bit her lip and Blake couldn't help but glance there for a moment. "Even if you did join me if that girl hadn't shown up, I could have acted differently. I should have stayed with you more even if I did go and dance."

Yang rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I fucked up."

Blake kept a very neutral expression, waiting for Yang to go on. Yang sighed out, maybe not expecting to still be going on about it by now. Yang was taking her sweet time to find her next opening line and Blake grew impatient so she decided to give her a little shove.

"You called me Blakey."

Yang made a face, something between exasperation and relief.

"I'll stop, I'll never call you that again."

Blake didn't buy it.

"Look, can we stop pretending you won't forget all your sweet realizations tomorrow next thing in the morning?" Blake stomped forward, making Yang take a small step back. "We both know you will not stop being a constant bother with your nicknames any time soon. You tease people, you tease me a lot and you know I can take it. And I know I can take it, because it's who you are and I'm not bothered by it."

Yang looked apprehensive and she ought to.

"But tonight you crossed a line Yang. You can't just seduce me and call me Blakey in the same breath. I will not stand for that."

Yang's eyes widened and guilt washed over her features.

"Oh and also, next time you want me to dance with you, I wouldn't get other people's stench all over you first. Because it is disgusting."

Yang opened her mouth like a fish out of the water.

"Whatever you're planning to say, keep it to yourself, think about it real hard and tell me after we get back to Beacon. Better even, don't talk to me until we wake up tomorrow morning."

Blake walked to the motorcycle, plopped her helmet over her face and smirked. Yang stood still for a beat, and then she bend over to pull her motorcycle off the concrete. They didn't exchange any words, Yang sat in front of the bike and Blake just naturally sat behind her. Yang put the helmet over her head, not bothering to go through the long process of making sure her hair would stay perfect. She gave a look behind her at Blake who grabbed a hold of her waist, and then they were on their way to Beacon.

The next morning, Blake woke up a bit later than she normally would. She had a slight headache and her throat was dry. Stretching, she let out a moan and combed a hand through her hair. A sudden panic caught up to her as she felt the smooth fur of her faunus ears against her fingers. She started fussing around her bed looking for the ribbon, slapping a hand over her ears in fear of getting caught. But then it clicked and she remembered that her team knew. Her team knew and they loved her and accepted her anyway. She relaxed back under her covers and fell back to sleep without meaning to.

When she woke up a second time, everyone had left the room. She could see Ruby's careless set up very empty and so was Weiss', bed sheets perfectly tucked in. She stood up and peeked at Yang's bed, it was also empty and tucked in. Yang never slept under her covers, it would always be too warm for her to properly fall asleep.

Blake turned around, looking for a bow in her desk when she noticed the glass of water sitting on it. The glass was still cold, tiny cubes of ice floating in the water. She grabbed it, not bothering to know if it was one of her teammate's and drank half in one go. She was about to toss back the rest of the water when she noticed the bottle of pills sitting next to the water stain left behind. Remembering her slight headache, she opened the bottle and swallowed one pill. She then washed it down with the remaining water and groaned in satisfaction.

When she put the glass down she noticed a piece of paper folded next to her ribbon. It read "When you're ready please let me in?"

Blake blinked, looking around the room and finding it empty. Her ears twitched, trying to hear the slightest hint that would mean someone was hiding in her room but still nothing. Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened the bathroom door, nothing.

Putting that riddle aside for now, Blake took a shower. She could still smell the stench of the nightclub over her skin and it only made her remember last night more vividly. She got dressed up in her casual clothes, since it was Saturday, and secured her ribbon back over her faunus ears.

When Blake opened the door to her dorm room, she was surprised to find Yang sitting there, right next to it on the floor. She blinked, holding on to the doorknob to resist kicking Yang out of her way. So that was her plan? The glass, the pills and note. It was so thoughtful, it rubbed her the wrong way. Blake couldn't help but to expect Yang to get up, take her forgiveness for granted and run away to do whatever.

"So erm" asked Yang nervously. "Can I come in?"

The door closed and Blake sat on her bed, arms folded over hest chest tightly. She looked up at Yang, who looked torn between staying up or sitting on Weiss' bed.

"Yang, sit down."

The blonde fell back on the bed as fast as she could, her face twisting in embarrassment. She looked at the floor and rubbed her hands together slowly. Blake could smell a faint smell of embers and was about to tell Yang to calm down but Yang stopped rubbing her hands together and actually spoke without being prompted by Blake.

"I've had time to think about what you said last night."

Blake's features soothed and she gave Yang a stoic but less firm look. "Go on."

"I was still too riled up to think clearly when we came back, so I got a bit of shut eye and got up early this morning to think about what to say. It... was easier than I thought it would be. I realized quite fast what I did wrong."

Blake's left eyebrow shot up and Yang rose her hands to wave them defensively in front of her.

"I'm not talking about everything at the club, I meant" Yang sighed "I meant about after we ran out, in the alley."

Now that perked Blake's interest. She stayed silent and waited patiently for Yang to keep going.

"And I realized, that I forgot something really important. Something I took for granted and didn't even bother to say."

Blake's mouth shot open and she nearly reached for Yang as she threw herself on the ground face first.

"I'M SORRY!"

Blake stood still, mouth still slightly opened and hand raised towards Yang. "What?"

"I'm so sorry Blake. I was a bad partner and didn't read you like I should be able to by now. I didn't stand by you and left you alone. I danced with these strangers to try and coax you into dancing with me when all I needed to do was to show you enough attention to make you comfortable enough."

Blake slowly pulled back her hand to her chest, face growing warm.

"I'm sorry Blake."

Blake's heart was thundering in her chest, her throat felt dry and she needed to look at Yang right now. She needed to make sure Yang wasn't wearing a smirk and wouldn't shout a "you fell for it!" So she knelt in front of Yang and reached for her face with shaky hands. Blake's fingers brushed over her temple, her skin was moist and she felt beads of sweat under her palms where they brushed against Yang's face. She finally cupped her chin and propped her head back up, cringing at Yang's expression.

Yang's eyes were shut closed tightly, her jaw was set and her lips curled back over her clenched teeth. Her face was streaked with tears and her shoulders were shaking. Blake felt something sink in her stomach and she realized how much she had overlooked Yang's feelings in this. Yang had hurt her but, they had shook the very core of their relationship last night. Yang was also allowed to be emotional about it.

Blake smiled sadly and pulled Yang's face to eye level with her.

"Yang, open your eyes."

Yang sniffed and opened eyes filled with unshed tears. Blake brushed a tear stain off her cheek with her thumb and tilted her head to the side. They kept eye contact and Blake's smile fell a bit when Yang casted her eyes down to their lap.

"Yang, that's all I needed to hear from you. You need to understand that sometimes you go too far. All I want from you is to acknowledge that moment and ask for forgiveness."

Yang glanced back up at Blake and sniffed a second time.

"Yeah?"

Blake let out a sob mixed with a laugh and smiled brightly. "Yeah."

Yang leaned into Blake's hand and the shaking in her shoulders gradually stopped. Blake wiped away any remaining tear stains and pulled Yang's face down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry also."

Yang looked up at her, confused. "Why?"

"I've been particularly venomous in my way of making you figure it out and I'm apologizing for it."

Yang only nodded. Blake smiled a bit and dropped her hands to her sides, leaning her weight on her arms. "Shall we go downstairs for breakfast?"

Yang nodded and they got off the floor. Blake waited by the door when Yang went to the bathroom to wash her face and they both left the dorm room, walking towards the cafeteria.

Yang cleared her throat and suddenly grabbed Blake's hand, making the faunus' ears perk up and glance at a very red Yang.

"Is this okay?"

Blake smiled.

"Yes."


End file.
